


Night Terrors

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a nightmare and Hawke is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

There were hands all over him. 

Cold hands.

Bony hands.

With sharp fingernails. 

Hands that grabbed at him wherever they could. His hair, his face, his arms, his legs. Pulling him apart from every direction. 

He opened his mouth to scream but no sound managed to get out. It was just an empty yell as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pull away from all the hands as he flailed wildly. But the more he squirmed, the more the hands tightened their hold on him. 

"Fenris..."

That voice was familiar and made him squirm a bit more in the grasp of the hands. Until a pair of hands came up to wrap their fingers around his neck. Their grip tighter and colder than any of the other hands.

He gasped for air, his eyes bulging open and tears collecting in the corners as he fought for another breath. His hands formed fists as he tried to pull away, a whine slipping past his lips. 

"Fenris!"

There was that voice again. It was louder this time and some of the hands pulled away. Except for the ones around his neck, their hold only growing tighter.

"Hawke....!" he gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut again as he silently prayed for his partner to come to his rescue. 

Suddenly the hands were gone and his vision black until he slowly blinked them open a few times, wide and scanning the room for those hands again as he sat up quickly. His hands fisted the satin sheets as tears spilled from his eyes, his body shaking and covered in a cold sweat. His emerald eyes focused on the still burning fireplace to his right, filling the room with its warmth and soft light as he tried to calm down. 

"Fenris...did you have another nightmare...?" Came the gentleness of his boyfriend's voice with a tentative touch of his calloused hand on his left shoulder. 

He stiffened at the touch but Hawke didn't withdraw, only rubbing his thumb over his skin. 

"Hawke...." he whimpered, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he hung his head and tried to hold back his tears. 

"It's alright...I'm here..." he breathed softly, his voice an even mix of concern and calm. "Come here... I'll keep you safe..."

Fenris looked over at him, his tear-filled eyes looking over Hawke's loving face, a sweet smile on his lips. 

The elf let out a soft whimper before he all but lunged at the human, wrapping his arms around Hawke's torso as he buried his face in his neck He shook as silent sobs went through his body, holding the other close to his person as he slowly wrapped his arms around him, his hands gently rubbing his skin.

"Hands.... There were...so many..." he whimpered in between sniffles and sobs, his grip tightening on the other.

"You're okay...you're safe with me..." Hawke murmured in his ear, kissing the tip of it. "You'll always be..."

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled as he pressed his face into his neck, letting out a shuddering breath. 

"What ever for? For being scared of your nightmare?" Fenris was shortly questioned, Hawke's eyebrows raised. "Maker... Fenris, you do this every time you have a bad dream and you know that all I care about is that you feel okay.. I'm not upset that you're afraid."

"Still... I shouldn't be so weak..." he muttered as he drew away from the other, wrapping his arm around himself and his ears flattening as he looked away. "I'm a free elf now... Nightmares shouldn't be a problem for me anymore..."

Hawke sighed and shifted to be closer to Fenris with a sigh, hugging him again. "You've been through a lot in your life so it's understandable... I get them too and so does Anders... It's fine... That nightmare ends when you wake up..."

He stayed quiet and only shrugged, resting his head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Garrett...can you just be quiet and hold me for a while...?"

"Alright..." He gave a nod and rubbed Fenris' back gently, kissing his head as Fenris closed his eyes.

He expected the hands to be back, hiding in the shadows in the back of his eyelids. But there was nothing but black to be found. He sighed softly, part of it in relief with some content, before he pushed Hawke to lay on his back, resting his head on his chest. 

"Ready to sleep again...?" Hawke asked softly, his rumbling voice just above a whisper.

He was silent with his reply, just giving a small nod with a yawn as he relaxed into the bear of a man's hold and warmth. He was glad to have Hawke by his side on nights like this. If he had been on his own in his own mansion, he probably would have drank himself drunk and stayed up for the rest of the night. At least with Garrett, he knew he was protected. Especially when he was in his arms.

And thankfully too, he didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night.


End file.
